A Naruto love story
by kyuubi ruler of all bijuu
Summary: not very good at making summarys so please read and review. i've changed the pairing cause i couldn't think of where to go next with the story. new pairing NARUTOxINO. do not know when i will finish
1. Chapter 1

summary

chapter 1 revised. I had my english teacher read my story and make some changes she thought would make my story better.

A Naruto love story

CHAPTER 1

* * *

One day Naruto was just hanging out at his favorite ramen shop, talking to the owner.

"Hey, old man, I have a question to ask you," Naruto says.

"What is it Naruto, you want another bowl of miso ramen?" The man answered jokingly.

"Well, that too, but I was also wondering what kind of games you think my friends and I should play.

My friends come over to hang out at my house so they don't die of boredom while spending the night," Naruto says.

"Well Naruto, I can't help you there because I don't know what kind of games kids your age play these days," the owner says.

"Alright then, I'll just go ask some of them what games they think we should play, but thanks anyway," Naruto says as he pays for his lunch and hands the man a 20 as his tip.

"Thanks for the tip Naruto," The man says.

"No problem," Naruto replies.

"I think I'll go ask Sasuke and see what he thinks we should play," Naruto thought.

While on his way to talk to Sasuke, Naruto walks by the store and realizes that he needs to buy some

food for the party.

While he walks in the store, he bumps into sasuke.

"Why don't you watch where your walking, dobe?" Sasuke snaps angrily.

"Since you're here, can I ask you something?" Naruto asks.

"Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do," Sasuke replies.

"What games do you think we should play at the party?" Asks Naruto

"Truth or Dare or maybe even spin the bottle, but absolutely no stupid kid games," replies Sasuke.

"Okay, thanks Sasuke. See you later," Naruto says.

"Whatever dobe," Sasuke retorts.

After Naruto gets finished buying snacks, he heads home to start getting ready for the party. When he finishes putting the stuff up, he decides to take a shower before the party begins.

Naruto gets finished with his shower. He starts to head to his room to get dressed when he hears a knock at the door.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Come on in. The door's open. I'll be out with you in a minute!" He yells

When he comes out of his room, he sees that the people who were at his door were his two teammates Sasuke and Sakura. He also sees that the village hokage, Sarutobi, had arrived.

"Just make yourselves at home." "Would you guys like anything to drink?" Asks Naruto.

"Yes, please," answer both Sakura and Sarutobi simultaneously.

"Yeah, sure dobe," Sasuke replies in his too cool to care tone.

"Well, Sasuke. you can't have one unless I hear you say the magic word," Naruto says in his normal annoying tone.

Hearing Naruto say this made both Sakura and Sarutobi giggle a little because they see that Naruto is starting to piss Sasuke off.

"Naruto, you dobe, will you just shut the fuck up and let me have a damn drink!" Sasuke retorts with venom in his voice.

"No, not until I hear you say please Sasuke-teme, you ass-fucking dick head," Naruto retorts back.

"That tears it your ass is as good as dead," Sasuke replies really pissed off.

"Oh no, the dick head is trying to ass fuck me," Naruto retorts sarcastically.

Before there was a major death battle between the two, Sarutobi steps in.

"Okay, Naruto, now that you've had your fun pissing Sasuke off will you please let him have a drink?" Sarutobi asks

"Yes Sir!" Naruto salutes.

"Oh thank you," Sarutobi atones with heavy sarcasm.

"Seriously, what do you guys want to drink?" Naruto asks.

"Well what do you have?" They ask.

"Well, for the adults I have sake, and for those of us that are under age, I have soda. So which would you like?" He asks.

"Soda." They all answer in unison.

A few minutes later as he comes back and hands them their drinks, he explains to them that as soon as everyone arrives, the party would start.

An hour later, everyone, except for a certain someone, had arrived.

"Damn him. Damn him to the nine depts of hell. Kakashi always does this," Naruto cursed

Ten minutes later, Kakashi finally arrives.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I got lost on the road of life," Kakashi explains.

"You lying sack of shit! Everyone here knows the only reason you're always late is because you're always reading that damn porn of yours, and probably fucking masterbaiting your damn brains out!" Naruto yells, pissed off at Kakashi, while spilling out unimaginably high amounts of killer intent.

Everyone just stops what they were doing and stared wide-eyed at Naruto.

"Sorry for the language everyone, but I'm just pissed off at Kakashi for always being late," Naruto says.

"Naruto, it's okay. He pisses everyone off eventually for his lateness," Kurenai answers for everyone in the room.

"Okay, everyone's here right?" Naruto asks

Everyone nods their head yes.

"Then, let the party begin!" Naruto says."Oh, and before I forget, Kakashi, no reading your stupid ass porn, in my house!"

"Oh come on, Naruto, please," Kakashi pleads.

"No," Naruto says.

"Come on, can I please?" Kakashi continues to plead.

"I SAID NO DAMN IT!" Naruto yells and then kicks Kakashi in his horny balls, so hard he sent him flying through his kitchen wall.

Kakashi then falls to the floor holding his now pain-throbbing balls.

"Oh my balls!"" You kicked me in my damn balls! oh it hurts. It hurts! My fucking balls hurt!" Kakashi whines in a high-pitch voice.

"You deserved it you horny ass bastard," everyone thought.

"Oh, and by the way, Lee and Gai," says Naruto.

"Yess." They reply

"None of this spring time of youth shit you two are always yelling about because it gets really annoying, having to hear the same damn thing all the time," Naruto says.

Gai and Lee just stand there awestruct, thinking man, this really fucking sucks.

"Also Ero-Sennin, no doing your research in my house either, or I'll get Tsunade-obaachan to beat the shit out of you. You got that?" Naruto shouted.

"Yes," he says, visibly upset.

"Okay, now that all of that is over let us really start this party," Naruto says.

* * *

Chapter 1 is finally done, so everyone please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.

I've already gotten the next chapter written out so when its up please read it and review.

NOTE: I also will not be updating my storie until I get at least 5 to 10 good reviews.

thanks and keep on reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time,and you could put age restrictions on reading material that is inappropriate for children so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Carnacki23

HP-DG-SB-HA-RR-KB-NT-TD-LL-AJ

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

the cutter of the thread

CoastalFirebird

sweetkitty

Kevin1984

kyuubi ruler of all bijuu


End file.
